Truth or Dare, Bat Style
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: The Bat family members are back together for a summer with absolutely nothing to do. So Tim suggest a game of extreme truth or dare. Will they get through the entire summer without being killed by Bruce Wayne?
1. June 2: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

**First official Batman fic, so we'll see how it goes. :) Enjoy:**

* * *

Truth or Dare, Bat Style

Day 1: June 2: Homecoming

Tim Drake watched as Alfred disappeared into the Batcave before moving towards the family room of the Wayne mansion. He was lugging his suitcase behind him and was inwardly cursing his blonde friend for forcing him to do this. The sixteen year old hadn't seen his adoptive family in about a year and once his best friend had heard about that, she immediately bought him a one-way ticket to Gotham City. And now here he was: about to spend his entire summer with his annoying, dysfunctional family.

The sight that he saw as he entered the family room did not surprise Tim in the least: Dick Grayson, his oldest brother, was lounging on one of the couches while texting someone who Tim guessed to be Roy, Barbara Gordon was sitting a little way off at the cherry wood table with her eyes darting between the book she was reading and the silver laptop that she had open in front of her, Jason Todd was polishing one of his 'babies' by the window (it appeared to Tim that the older boy was just waiting for a deer to come out of the woods so that he could shoot it with his 'baby'), Cassandra Cain was doing some sort of yoga on a mat that was located on the right of the room where there was less furniture, Ulysses Armstrong was playing a violent video game on the big screen TV –there was a smirk on his face so Tim assumed that he was winning or that he had just killed someone in an explosion, Stephanie Brown was flipping through a magazine while lounging on the comfy loveseat and chatting cheerfully on her pink Blackberry, and the youngest, Damian Wayne, was huddled in an armchair and writing something hurriedly into a notebook that Tim was pretty sure was labeled: 'Plans to kill Tim'.

"What a warm welcome," Tim commented sarcastically, trying to get their attention.

"Whatever," Jason gave his automatic reply without turning around or even noticing his younger brother standing in the door way.

"Nice to know I'm so loved," Tim sighed as he rolled his eyes, wondering why he had allowed Courtney to talk him into coming here.

"Hey, Tim," Dick lifted a lazy hand in greeting then shot up, shoving his phone into the couch before running towards his younger brother and pulling him into a tight hug. "TIM! I haven't seen you in months! I was so worried, dammit! Don't ever disappear like that again!"

Tim manage to wiggle himself out of the older boy's grip, noticing that the TV was now muted, Stephanie's conversation had ended, and he now had the whole family's attention. "I didn't disappear. I went off to boarding school. Bruce wanted that."

"You didn't have to go!" Dick exclaimed, "There are a lot of things that Bruce wants but we don't do! Right, Jason?"

Jason just shrugged a little before turning his attention back to his gun and the window. "Hey, Tim, what's the population of deer in these woods?"

"How should I know?" Tim rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I thought you were the smart one," Jason shot back, accusingly.

"Shut it, Jason," Barbara gave him a small punch to the arm before giving Tim a quick hug. Cassandra and Stephanie also moved in and gave him hugs before the three girls began to speak in hushed tones about how Tim had grown, how his rugged, spiky hair didn't really seem like the Tim they used to know, how he seemed to have more muscles, and how his black graphic tee, leather jacket, and black skinny jeans made it seem that he was on the edge between emo and bad boy.

Tim's eyes moved away from the girls and landed on Ulysses who was staring at him with cold eyes and a smirk as if to say, 'the war begins.' The two always had an enemy relationship ever since Ulysses had first stolen Jason's Red Hood. Shaking his head with a sigh, although a smirk was firmly placed on his lips, Tim tore his gaze from other sixteen year old boy and to the fourteen year old boy who had quickly shoved his notebook under the couch cushion and was now looking at him innocently. Scoffing, he commented, "Demon child."

"Nice to see you, too, Drake," Damian replied with a tone that indicated that he was up to something.

"So what's everyone doing?" Tim asked, turning back to Dick questioningly.

Dick let out a deep groan, "NOTHING! This has been so boring! You'd think that with a bunch of teens and young adults there would be a party! But no! You know, we've been here for three days and we've done nothing! We caught up and did everything that we wanted to do on the first half day and now here we are! With absolutely nothing to do!"

Suddenly Damian had a far too innocent look on his face, "Since Timmy is here, why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" Cassandra inquired, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the younger boy. "Like what?"

Damian offered a small shrug, "Truth or Dare."

Jason made a face of disgust as he whipped his head around to glare at his little brother, "No! That's lame!"

"Maybe not," Tim said thoughtfully, everyone's shocked eyes turned to him. They were all surprised that he was agreeing with Damian since he did hate the younger boy for trying to kill him on several occasions. "Even I can't believe that I'm agreeing with the demon child, but we should play Truth or Dare, but not the traditional kind. No, we should play the Bat Way."

"The Bat Way?" Stephanie crossed her arms, now she was raising an eyebrow in question at Tim.

Tim nodded, "The goal of the game is to get the others to not answer the question or do the dare. So you have to make the dares hard and the questions really intimate. You use this dice to choose the person that you get to dare/ question." He pulled an eight sided dice. "This has the name of each of us on one side."

"I'm not gonna ask you why you have that ready to go," Jason gave the younger boy a look.

"If you refuse to do the dare/ tell the truth, you lose a point and get a punishment. If you make someone refuse, then you get a point. At the end of the game, we'll sum up the points and see who wins," Tim continued.

"So what's the punishment?" Stephanie inquired, thinking that this game could be fun and potentially harmless if the boys didn't decide to do something stupid during it.

"Good question. Here's where it gets fun. You have to wear this in the mansion for two hours," Tim reached into his suitcase and pulled out an oversized blue T-shirt. He held it up for the others to see the giant S symbol on the front. Everyone paled immediately and gasped.

"That's suicide," Damian finally let out.

"And why the hell do you have that?" Dick demanded.

Tim shrugged before stuffing the T-shirt away, "For times like this. Anyways, are you guys too chicken to play?"

"I'm in," Jason replied without any hesitation. No one called him a chicken and got away with it.

"Why not?" Barbara shrugged, speaking for the other two girls who just nodded their agreement. Moments later Damian, Ulysses, and Dick were all on board and the Bat game of Truth or Dare was about to begin.

"So who gets to go first?" Cassandra asked as they all settled down onto the couches and armchairs, sitting in a sort of circle.

"How about oldest first?" Tim suggested with a mild shrug. "It doesn't really matter."

"Sure, we'll go with the oldest," Barbara decided for them.

"So who's the oldest?" Dick inquired and then felt the glares of the rest of his brothers, sisters, and Barbara on him. "Oh, right! That's me!" He took the dice from Tim who was sitting on the couch next to him and rolled it on the glass coffee table. It landed on Damian. "Okay, Damian, truth or dare."

Deciding to start with the easier one, Damian picked truth. "Okay, so what's really in that black notebook of yours?"

Damian raised an eyebrow at Dick before sharing a long glare with Tim. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"What?" Dick looked annoyed, "I just really wanted to know, gosh."

Sighing, Damian took the notebook from under the couch and showed it to them before flipping through it for his siblings to see, "It's not much of a secret. It's my plans to kill Tim."

There was an awkward moment as Dick stared at Damian then at Tim, both of which were glaring icily at each other. "Alright...Damian, your turn." Dick tossed the dice at the younger boy who broke his glare and barely managed to catch the small object. Rolling it, he got Jason.

"Truth or dare, Jason," there was an evil smirk on the younger boy's lips and Jason wondered for a brief moment which one would end up hurting him more.

"Dare," Jason finally said, not wanting to seem like a wimp.

"Wise choice," Damian smirked wider. "Okay, I dare you to prank call Bruce."

"No," Jason refused, paling.

"Jason gets to wear the shirt!" Dick and Tim cheered with grins while Jason glared at them coldly. The dark haired boy tried to balance his options: would Bruce kill him more for bothering him in a meeting or for wearing a Superman shirt in his house? The latter one would probably be much more deadly so he went with the former.

"Screw it," Jason let out a deep, brave breath. "Give me the phone."

Stephanie handed him the wireless phone, "What's he supposed to say?" Her question was directed towards Damian who merely shrugged.

"How about, Superman is in town?"

Jason seemed to pale even more than before. "Now, that's just cruel!"

"You agreed to the game so you have to do it," Tim pointed out.

"Whatever," Jason grumbled, punching each number into the phone with exaggerated force. Clearing his throat, he waited for the secretary to pick up.

"Wayne Enterprise, how can I help you?"

"This is an urgent call for Mr. Wayne." Jason's voice was even deeper than usual as he glared at the others who were all trying to hold back their chuckles.

"Mr. Wayne is in a meeting right now, can I take a message?"

"NO!" Jason bellowed, trying hard not to laugh himself. "I need to talk to him NOW! DO you hear me, woman, NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" the lady on the other side sounded hurried and surprised as Jason guessed she was scrambling out of her comfortable leather seat and to the conference room. Putting his hand on the part of the phone where you speak into, Jason smirked at the others, "Why did Bruce hire her again?"

"Hello?" Now came the deep voice of their adoptive dad. He didn't seem upset to the naked eye/ ear but they knew him well enough that he was definitely pissed beyond belief.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm calling to inform you that Superman is in Gotham City."

"Ulysses is that you?"

"Why would you assume that my name is Ulysses?" Jason turned and gave a frightened look to his partners in crime who returned it with scared and regretful looks of their own.

"I have caller ID."

"Oh, then, yeah, it's Ulysses," Jason quickly hung up the phone just as Ulysses punched him in the arm hard.

"Dude, why did you do that? I'm already on probation for the last time that I prank called his office!" Ulysses complained.

"Whatever," Jason said once more, by now the word had become a trademark term for him. Snatching the dice from Damian, he rolled it and got Stephanie. "Truth or dare?"

Stephanie thought about it for a few moments before taking a risk and going with dare.

"I dare you to shave your hair off."

The blonde let out a small yelp as her hands moved to her golden locks. "You can't make me! Do you know how long it took to grow this out!"

"You could always wear the shirt," Tim suggested while waving the blue garment in her face.

"Fine," Stephanie snatched the shirt without hesitation. As she took off her pink jacket, she asked, "How long again?"

"Two hours. Which is just enough time for Bruce to see you in it."

"And then he'll be pissed at you and not me!" Ulysses cheered with a small amount of happiness pushing through to the surface.

"I hate you all," Stephanie stated as she pulled the large shirt over head and over black long sleeved shirt. She scrunched her face up in disgust, "Eww, when was the last time you washed this?"

Tim allowed a small shrug, "I don't know, wanna call Clark and ask him?"

"You mean..." Cassandra trailed off as she stared wide eyed at the younger boy.

"YOU GOT THAT FROM CLARK KENT!" Jason and Dick yelled simultaneously.

"Not really." When those words escaped his lips, everyone let out a sigh of relief. It was one thing wearing Superman's symbol around the manor, but wearing his scent as well would get you a one way ticket to the cemetery. "Technically, I stole it from his apartment."

Everyone in the room paled but Damian spoke up, "Hey genius, what'll happen when you have to wear it."

"I won't have to wear it," Tim replied with a smirk, "because there's nothing that you can ask me or make me do that can make me cower with fear. Oh and remember, even if you do dare me to do something I don't want to do, I know everything about you, your fears, your crushes, your emotions, etc. You get me, I will get you back twenty times worse. Just keep that in mind."

"This kid's ruthless," was the thought that went through all of their minds but what they said was, "Damn, he's just like Batman!"

"Okay," Tim smiled widely, "I believe it's Stephanie's turn!"

Stephanie was about to roll the dice when the door of the family room was thrown open to reveal a glaring Bruce Wayne and behind him was Alfred who was giving the kids a look that said, "You've done it know."

"Ulysses Armstrong, how man-" Bruce began the lecture when his eyes caught sight of what Stephanie was wearing. He swallowed hard, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Stephanie attempted to grab for a pillow to hide the S from Bruce but Damian snatched it from the couch before she could even reach for it. Tim leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Oh, and you can't tell him you're wearing it because of the game." He gave her a final sadistic smile before standing up and smiling sweetly at Bruce.

"I'm home!" he fanned out his arms and motioned for Bruce to give him a hug.

"Stephanie, Cassandra, Ulysses, Jason, Dick, and Damian," Bruce began, ignoring Tim. "You're all grounded tonight. Barbara, please leave. You can come back tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Barbara grabbed her stuff before running to the exit.

"What about Tim?" Dick inquired, annoyed. "He started it."

"He just got home," Bruce gave the older boy a look that said be mature. Tim stuck his tongue at Dick deviously behind Bruce's back.

Dick stomped his foot on the carpet before mumbling complaints under his breath before he stomped up to his room. The rest of his brothers and sisters filed behind him to their own rooms, all seriously pissed and feeling played by Tim.

Only now did Bruce turn to Tim and offer him a small, half-smile, "Welcome home, Tim. I'm glad you're staying for the summer."

"Me too," Tim smiled, but inside plans on torturing the others were brewing.

"I KNEW IT! HE IS BIASED!"Jason's voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Hope **you liked! Don't forget to review!**


	2. June 3: Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I'm back! **

**Thanks to everyone who read chapter one and who reviewed! **

**Note: Ulysses is not part of the Batfamily but he's like Tim's mortal enemy so i thought it would be fun to include him. So he's story here is his siblings were killed in the explosion and because of that he decided to better himself so Bruce adopts him to help him become a hero rather than a villian. (Yes, lame, but it works!)**

**So here's the next chapter, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Truth or Dare, Bat Style

Day 2: June 3: Kiss

Stephanie trudged down the stairs as she rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to wake up. Dressed in her pajamas and her hair a mess, she was surprised to see Tim already dressed up and neat and tidy eating breakfast with Bruce who was wearing his suit like usual when he had work. However, she wasn't surprised in the least to see Cassandra in her work out clothes, picking at her food.

"Morning," Stephanie yawned as she took her seat next to Cassandra and Alfred handed her plate with eggs on it. Bruce let out a grunt, and although considerably calmed down, he was still visibly pissed. Stephanie ignore the smug look Tim was giving her across the table as she aggressively bit into her breakfast.

Moments later, much to the surprise of no one, Damian and Ulysses trudged down the stairs looking like that they had just woken up and started a fight right after waking up. Following them, Dick came, holding his head like he had a headache, which he probably had. Jason appeared minutes from the kitchen with one of his guns in his hand and he was dressed in his hunting clothes.

"Bruce, your forest sucks. there is no good game there!" Jason complained as he took his seat between Dick and Tim.

"That's because it's not for you to hunt in," Bruce replied, his voice low and dangerous.

"Well, we'll have to fix that now," Jason smirked as he stuck his fork into a piece of bacon and munched on it viciously.

Stephanie made a face of disgust, "Can't you chew like a normal person."

"He can't," Cassandra spoke suddenly. "Cause he's not normal."

There were fits of laughter at the table before Jason fumed, "Look around you, hun, none of us are normal!"

"That it true," Tim smirked as Bruce abruptly stood up and left without any goodbye except an order to Alfred to keep the teens in check. As he left, Barbara walked in, pausing to watch him leave.

"What did Jason do now?" Barbara asked, hands on hips.

"Why do you always assume that it's me who does something?" Jason demanded, his mouth full so his words were slurred. Barbara just gave him a look before deciding to ignore him and took her seat next to Cassandra and across from Dick.

"So what's the plan for today?" she inquired as she bit into a homemade muffin.

"We continue our game of Truth or Dare," Tim replied like it was obvious.

"And piss Bruce off even more?" Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yah!" Dick, Ulysses, and Jason yelled while Tim and Damian smirked evilly.

"It's my turn, right?" Stephanie piped up and Tim nodded, tossing her the eight-sided totally convent dice. She rolled it and got Barbara. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Barbara shrugged, ready to get it over with.

Stephanie grinned slyly. "I dare you to kiss Wally West."

Dick literally choked on his orange juice. "T-the hell!"

Swallowing, Barbara glanced at Dick briefly before sighing. "Fine. Let's go to the Metrotower, he has monitor duty today."

"Ooh, she knows his schedule," Ulysses teased. "Maybe she does like the Flash."

"Hey, Ulysses. SHUT UP!"

...

After fully dressing and all shoving into Dick's SUV, with a complaining Dick driving, Jason sitting in the passenger seat, Ulysses, Tim and Damian (in that order) squeezed in the middle, and Barbara, Cassandra, and Stephanie all in the very back, they started driving to Metropolis.

"Hey, isn't it ironic that the city with Bruce's most hated person is only an hour drive away?" Jason inquired, laughing.

"I thought Bruce hates Joker the most," Stephanie asked, confused.

"You'd think so," Tim answered, "But Clark Kent really gets on Bruce's nerves. Even more so than Damian, Dick, and Jason combined."

"HEY!" Dick yelled, glaring at his little brother through the mirror, "I take pride in the amount that i annoy Bruce and it's not THAT low! DAMMIT!"

Tim rolled his eyes before yelping, "OW! Damian quit it!"

"I didn't do anything," Damian replied innocently.

"Like hell you didn't!" Tim glared. "OW!"

"Oops my foot slipped," Ulysses shrugged.

"Next time, I'm sitting in the front," Tim muttered angrily, glaring enviously at Jason who looked comfortable in his front seat.

"Sooooooooooo," Dick dragged out, bored after ten minutes of driving in silence."Wanna play a game?"

"No." Everyone said flatly, shooting the oldest boy down immediately.

"Geez, shoot me for trying to make this fun," Dick rolled his eyes, pissed.

"Seriously?" Jason sat up a little, his attention caught and excitement shining through his eyes. "I can shoot you?" He had already gotten a machine gun out and was pointing it at Dick whose eyes were wide and completely ignoring the road.

"NO! DAMMIT! I wasn't serious!" He grabbed for the gun and the two boys had a tug of war with the large weapon. "Where the hell did you pull that out of anyways!"

"My pocket, DUH!" Jason rolled his eyes as he continued to pull his gun towards him.

Meanwhile, the car began to swivel out of control and Tim leaped forward and grabbed the wheel. Miraculously, he was able to steady the car before they all crashed into a 16 wheeler and met their deaths.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Ulysses yelled as Damian screamed like a little girl, piercing everyone's ears. "AND YOU! SHUT UP! We're safe now, ya little girl!"

Damian shot his mouth and glared at the older boy just as Tim was sitting back down, intercepting the glare. "That was a close one," Tim let out a breath of relief.

"That was..." Cassandra trailed off, eyes wide.

"Horrible? Freaky?" Stephanie helped, her hand over her heart in an attempt to get to stop beating so fast.

"The second stupidest thing that Dick has ever done," Barbara added, glaring at the driver, pissed like hell.

"I said i was sorry, dammit! Stop bringing it up!" Dick screamed.

"No, that was AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Cassandra cheered, uncharacteristically. Everyone was staring at her, even Dick, and the car began to swivel again.

Jason hit him upside the head with the butt of the gun, "keep your eyes on the road, idiot!"

"Wow," Damian said slowly. "Who knew that Cassandra was an adrenaline junkie..."

Barbara sighed as her eyes met with Tim who had an aggravated look on his face. They shared the same thought, 'when would this trip be over?' while Jason was smirking at Damian's comments about Cassandra liking the rush, Cassandra was off in her own world , Ulysses was fighting with Stephanie about who got to pick the songs, and Dick was laughing loudly about some joke he just said.

Realizing whose fault this all was, Barbara glared at Tim, "I blame you."

* * *

The car finally stopped inside the MetroTower parking spot and the door flew open with Tim, Damian, and Ulysses tumbling out and onto the ground. Jason raised an eyebrow as he opened his door and got out. He watched the three boys look relieved that they no longer were trapped in the same cramped space any more, amused to no ends.

"I never you guys were claustrophobic," Barbara commented as she climbed out of the car.

"Not usually," Tim spoke as he stood up and dusted himself off. he regained his composure. "But when I'm with these idiots," Damian and Ulysses scowled, "hell breaks loose."

"Alright, let's get this over with and then head home," Dick said as he went on ahead, seemingly annoyed with something that the other's didn't know what it was. Stephanie looked at Barbara questioningly but the redhead merely shrugged while Jason smirked behind her.

Ten minutes later they had located Wally West, clad in red as the Flash, chatting excitedly with Shayera in the main monitor room. Hiding just behind the door, the rest of the bat family watched with delight, anger, and enjoyment as Barbara timidly walked into the room and tapped Wally on the shoulder.

Dick clenched his fists in anger and Jason nudged him, teasingly, as Barbara suddenly leaned in and kissed Wally who fell back in surprise. His face was deep red and he was a lost for words, which was an amazing thing in itself. As Shayera stared on in surprise and Wally was stuttering to get something out, Barbara bolted to the exit past her friends and into the women's bathroom.

Jason fell backwards laughing as he watched this. "Oh, god, that was good!" He clutched his stomach as he laughs grew in volume. "Stephanie, good one. Good one."

Stephanie, who was smirking, nodded, "I know, right?"

Barbara appeared out of the bathroom, blushing like crazy and fueled with embarrassment and anger. "Give me the dice."

Digging to his pocket, Tim offered a smug smirk at the redhead. "How was it, Babs?" Barbara snatched the dice out of his hand and glared him down.

"We'll never mention this again, okay?"

"Done." Dick said, recovering him his absolute jealously.

"Fine," the others reluctantly agreed, although they all knew that would probably annoy her and Dick later with it. "Just roll." Barbara rolled and got Ulysses.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you," Barbara was feeling particularly malicious at the moment as she eyed the boy, "I dare you to hug Tim."

"Oh hell no," Tim and Ulysses said simultaneously, then glared scornfully at each other.

Jason nodded, looking impressed. "Killing two birds with two stones, I like it."

"So is that a no?" Barbara taunted, smirking triumphantly.

"As much as I hate him, I hate Superman even more," Ulysses sighed before giving a gaping Tim a very awkward hug which was done in an instant. Tim shuddered, feeling mentally and physically scarred form the hug.

"Aww, such a cute couple," Damian teased, smirking evilly.

"I'm straight," Tim announced.

"So am I!" Ulysses put his hand to his face to cover the crimson coloring that was forming, "Just give me the dice." Rolling it, he got Dick. The blush was gone and all that was left was an evil smirk. "Truth or Dare, boy?"

"Dare," Dick shrugged, thinking about how bad the kid could come up with.

"I dare you to go and tell Wally that he's your 'bestest friend' in the whole wide world, and you have to say it like you mean it."

Dick wasn't deterred, he smirked confidently. "Pfft, is that it? I can say that cause he is my best buddy." He walked back into the room where Shayera and Wally were.

Stephanie frowned, "he's got a point, what kind of useless dare was that?"

"Just wait," Ulysses ordered.

Dick walked up to Wally who looked like had semi recovered. "Hey, wally!"

"Hmm?" Wally snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Dick for a lifeless moment. "Oh sorry, hey Dick. What's up? What are you doing here? I thought that Batman had banned you from coming here for another month."

"Oops," Damian smirked behind the door.

"We forgot about that," Cassandra was smirking too as she shared a look with Jason who looked like he wanted to cackle evilly as he was planning to use this "disobedience" of Dick to his advantage as blackmail.

"Forget about that for a minutes," Dick waved it off, completely forgetting about it in less than one minute. "I wanted to tell you…" he trailed off as images as Barbara kissing Wally filled his head.

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that you…" Dick was struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

"Ulysses, I have to give it to you, this was amazing," Tim smirked as Dick began to tremble as he bottled up his anger.

"Five," Cassandra suddenly remarked.

"That you are…" Dick attempted once more.

"Four." Stephanie chuckled.

"That I'm what?" Wally inquired, completely confused.

"Three!" Tim smirked evilly while Barbara was confused on why Dick couldn't say a simple sentence to one of his closest friends, oblivious to the fact that he was so jealous at the moment.

"You are my…."

"Two," Jason grinned.

"The bes-"

"One," Ulysses pretended to shoot at Wally.

"THE WORST GUY I KNOW! I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KISS HER! STAY AWAY FROM MY LADY!" Dick screeched and the guys all fell backwards in laughter.

Barbara opened the door completely and smacked Dick, "Your lady? You broke up with me remember? Who said I was taking you back? And if I want to kiss Wally, I will. Got a problem with that?"

"Damn right I do," he turned to Wally, "Why the hell would you want to kiss her? She's horrible!"

Wally West was seriously confused right now. "I didn't –she kissed me –what are you –do you like her?"

"Hell no," Dick lied defiantly before stomping away. Barbara followed him, angered at everything he had just said.

Shayera shook her head as Wally watched them, "When I told Diana that Bruce's family was crazy, she didn't believe me."

"Yeah, Diana needs to open her eyes and see the craziness that has infested into our lives. Which I'm pretty sure began when Dick entered the picture," Tim smirked and Jason cackled in agreement while the others chuckled.

"HEY I WAS HERE FIRST DAMMIT!" Dick's loud voice could be heard clearly.

"You're also the one wearing the shirt tonight!"Stephanie sing-sang as she ran after them.

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"Rules are rules," Damian grinned before turning to the others, "why is he upset anyways? Doesn't he like secretly have a closet full of Superman gear?"

"And he thinks we don't know about it," Ulysses added.

"He just doesn't want Bruce to find out," Tim explained, amused, "although after that stunt I pulled a couple of years ago, I think Bruce is about ready to kill Dick and to dump him in a random hole in a random desert in Africa."

"The hell!" the other boys gaped, confused and shocked at his words.

"What did you do, Tim?"Cassandra inquired, curious to know why Bruce would actually want to kill one of his protégés.

"My lips are sealed," Tim smirked before walking out of the room.

The others gave each other knowing looks and smirks as they simultaneously came up with a way to get it out of the seventeen year old boy.

* * *

**Yeah so...review! Or else Jason Todd will randomly shoot you with a machine gun that keeps in his pocket. :)**


	3. June 4: Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Sorry for the really long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review!**

**Warning: This chapter has some semi-bad language (mostly Damian and Jason)**

* * *

Truth or Dare, Bat Style

Day 3: June 4: Confession

Flipping over onto his side, Jason snored loudly as he slept happily. There was a goofy grin on his face with drool escaping from his mouth and dripping down the side of his face. There was a small puddle of saliva on the pillow by his mouth. He was in a good place right now. Everything was perfect. His dream gave him all of his life's desires and then some. He could stay in a state like this forever. ...

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jason shot up, every cuss word his dictionary spilling out, "**#%#%**, what the **#%#%#** was that. **%#%.** I'm gonna **!$#$** shoot **#$#** and **#$#** it **#%#** TACOS!"

"Woooow," Jason looked to his side as he wiped away the drool from under his mouth and glared at his younger brother who was holding an air horn in his hand. "That made absolutely no sense whatsoever. In fact, I didn't even know those words were real words."

"Now you do," Jason grumbled, throwing his sheets off of him in an over-dramatic motion causing all his blankets to fly onto the floor. Tim's eyes widened before his hands instinctively jumped up to cover them. "What?"Jason inquired, scratching his head.

"Why can't you sleep with pants on?"Tim inquired a groan in his voice.

Jason raised an eyebrow before looking down to see that he was in only a pair of briefs. His eyes widened and he was suddenly wide awake, "DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M NOT DECENT!"

"Wasn't going to, brief-dude," Tim couldn't resist smirking before running out of the room before he was anymore mentally scarred.

"YOU SPEAK OF THIS TO NO ONE!" Jason scrambled out of his bed, yelling after his little brother. Then he suddenly remembered that he was only in a pair of underwear and quickly wrapped himself up with a white bed sheet, making himself a cocoon. Then he realized he couldn't move. Well, not then. He actually realized when he tried to walk to the bathroom but ended up coming tumbling to the floor.

"Eh, eeh," Jason squirmed, attempting to get out of his self-made cocoon but failing. He just lay there on the floor and sighed. This definitely was not his best idea ever…

'Man', he thought, 'I really wish I had my lighter. I could have gotten out of here in seconds!'

* * *

Tim walked down the stairs carefully and into the breakfast room where the rest of the family was eating breakfast. Bruce had refused to even look at them since Dick had shown up wearing the Superman shirt. He was convinced the younger heroes were up to something but if it involved anything that has to do with Clark Kent or Superman, he was going to stay out of it for now. Now as Tim came to the table, Bruce stood up and left without a word to any of his kids.

"Hey, Tim," Dick mumbled sulkily. Bruce had been so mad at him yesterday that he almost beat him up. Almost. (But that would be child abuse, and Batman doesn't do child abuse.)You should have seen the look in Bruce's eyes. It was clear that he really wanted to and that he had wanted to for quite some time now.

"Where's Jason?"Cassandra inquired as she lifted her eyes from the newspaper that she had spread out next to her cup of tea.

Smirking, Tim took a seat across from her and stole a blue berry muffing off of the tray in the middle. Before taking a big bite of the muffin, he flashed his family a grin, "Something tells me he's going to be a while."

No one really cared enough to ask Tim to elaborate but rather each went back to what they had been doing before Tim had joined them: Dick was pushing around his cereal until it was mush, Damian was playing some violent video game, Ulysses (taking advantage of the fact that Alfred was out for a stroll and that Bruce was gone) had brought a machete to the table and was using it to cut his muffin into small pieces and then using it as fork to put in his mouth, Stephanie was scanning the articles of one of those teen magazines while sighing dreamily every now and then, Cassandra was intently reading the morning newspaper, Tim occupied himself with his muffin and the comics of the Cassandra's newspaper, and Barbara was busily researching some recent crime.

For another three hours the young heroes went about their business, moving back and forth between the table. At one point, they were all seated once again at the table, busing themselves with hero stuff when Jason trudged downstairs. His hair was still messy but he was wearing pants, flannel pajamas to be exact, and a white t-shirt that read "SCREW YOU I CAME BACK TO LIFE". He grabbed the last muffin off of the tray and his eyes brightened up when he saw the newspaper that Cassandra had cast aside after she had finished reading it and fished a single page out. "Ooh! The obituaries! I love the obituaries!"

That earned more than his share of stares and he just shrug, viciously biting into his muffin before sputtering it all out. "This is stale," he screamed, semi-incomprehensible as he still had a mouth full of muffin in his mouth. Then he took another bite of the muffin before spitting that out too. "IT'S STALE!" he was about to take another bite before Tim grabbed his arm.

"If it's stale, then why do you keep eating it?" Tim inquired, annoyed.

Jason shrugged, "Idon'tknow." He dropped into his chair and continued to munch on the muffin as he read the obituaries, every once and while giggling like a school girl.

In an attempt to ignore his older brother, Tim cleared his throat and turned to the others, "Shall we continue our game?" the others grinned maliciously and nodded. "Whose turn was it?"

"Dick," Damian was smirking, thinking that he's brother was incapable of a decent truth question or dare. Tim handed his older brother the die silently although a smirk was also on his lips.

Dick snatched it out of his brother's hand with an accusing look on his face to which Tim just smiled innocently. He rolled it onto the table and leaned in to see who it had landed on, "Cassandra." The black haired girl put aside the book that she had been reading with all her attention and looked at her older brother. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cassandra replied curtly, deciding that Dick was an idiot and could not be trusted with dares.

"Do you have a crush on Conner Kent?" Dick asked slyly, thinking that would really get the stoic girl to blush.

However, the former assassin merely stared back at him with a neutral expression. "No," she said flatly.

"What?" Stephanie exclaimed, "Then who's the meta that you have a total crush on?"

This made Cassandra redder than Barbara's hair, "I do not have a crush on anyone," she said firmly, stuttering in the beginning then regaining herself.

"You lie," Jason teased with a smirk on his lips.

"It's my turn," Cassandra grabbed the die from the table, in a hope to chance the subject. Miraculously, her family was full of such easily distracted fools –all (for the most part) trained by Batman –that they immediately forgot about her crush, much to her relief. She rolled it and it landed on Tim. Instantly, the table went out in a harmony of oohs, laughs, and cackles (mostly Jason, with some deep, low ones from Ulysses, and menacing chuckles from Damian). "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tim smirked wickedly as he gave Cassandra the classic blackmailing look. It was the look that told her that she better not ask anything too personal or he was going to *accidently* spill the beans about her crush. Now she used to be an assassin and could get shot and not even flinch, but that look made her more nervous than she had ever been in her life.

"Um," she took a deep breath, wondering how far she would be able to go and hating Tim for having information on her, "Why do you hate Damian so much?"

"Because he's short," Tim replied coolly, grabbing the die. "My turn." Their siblings all shot Cassandra an accusing look to which she returned a shrug that said she had no other option.

"HEY!" Damian screeched.

"And his voice is annoying. And I still don't get why that idiot replaced me with him." Tim continued to stare at his little brother. "He has horrible taste in costumes, music, and mentors."

"Hey!" Dick interjected this time, his voice high-pitched like a whiny teenage girl.

"Should I continue with why I hate Dick or are we good?" Tim asked pleasantly.

"We're good," Barbara quickly cut in to avoid any tension.

"That wasn't a real answer!" Jason continued anyways.

"Good," Tim smiled widely as he tossed the die onto the table. During the seconds that the die bounced on the table, the others held their breaths, all deathly afraid that it would land on them. It finally came to stop but no one leaned in to see who it was, in fear that they would see their own name glaring up at them. "Well, well, well, looks like my victim is…Jason." Jason swallowed before shaking it off and putting on his bad-boy aura.

"Yeah! Hit me with your best shot!" Jason yelled as he slammed his hands on the table, making everyone wince. "I'm going with dare cause I'm not a sissy pansy!"

"Fine, I dare you to go to the Metrotower and profess your love to Superman." There was an evil look on Tim's face as Jason paled.

"*#(&" was Jason's initial reaction.

"JASON!" the girls screamed, "There's child here."

"What? Damian's not a kid! He's a demonic, evil, bird!"

"That's not what we met." The girl eyed Tim who scowled at them for treating him like some innocent kid who should be shielded from all evil and Jason.

"Stop pouting," Dick grinned, nudging his little brother.

"So, Jason are you going to do it or what?" Tim brought them back on subject in an attempt to get them to stop babying him for the time being. He seriously was getting annoyed at this. After all, they had a ten year old now; they should baby him, not the seven teen year old.

"Do I have to?" Jason's voice was small and almost pleading.

Ulysses and Damian couldn't take it anymore; they burst out into laughs each falling out of their chair. "Jason likes Superman!"

"Shut up, that's not what he means," Stephanie snapped, even though there was a grin on her lips.

Tim turned back to Jason, "You could always wear the shirt." He brought the shirt out from under the table, surprising everyone.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dick demanded to which Tim just grinned.

"You're a cruel, insensitive bastard, you know that," Jason growled.

"I know. Shall I get the Bat Van?" Tim inquired, pleased with himself.

"Oh hell no," Stephanie screamed. "We're going by Bat Wing today!"

* * *

"I hate my life. I hate Metropolis. I hate living. I hate Ra's for bringing me back to life. I hate Tim. I hate Dick. I hate Dick for being a douche. I hate Stephanie. I hate Barbara. I hate Bruce. I hate Dick. I hate Donna for never giving me a chance. I hate Guy Gardner. I hate Kyle Rayner. I hate all green lanterns. I hate Superboy. I hate anyone with the name Super before their gender. I hate Powergirl. I hate the JSA. I hate the Justice League. I hate Batman. I hate the JSA All-stars. I hate Nebraska. I hate the Teen Titans –"

"You said you hated me three times. Four if you count me as Batman," Dick pointed out, offended as he maneuvered the Batwing through the fluffy white clouds.

Jason glared. "I hate Dick for interrupting my rant. I hate Dick for driving like an old lady. I hate Dick's hair. I hate –"

"We get it!" Stephanie yelled out of annoyance. "You hate everything."

"Damn straight."

"You're just a bundle of joy aren't you," Tim commented as leaned across the aisle.

"I hate Tim for being an ass." Jason growled, glaring at his younger brother as he reached into his pocket to fish out some sort of knife or sharp object to throw at his evil brother. Seeing what he was doing, Barbara reached forward from behind him and slapped his hand away from his pocket. She gave him a warning look to not even think about it. Turning away from the disproving glance of the redhead, Jason focused his attention on the white clouds that they flew through.

"This is going to be a long trip," Barbara sighed as she leaned back in her seat, feeling bad déjà vu and again feeling the need to blame Tim.

* * *

After pocketing the keys of the Batwing, Dick turned to his siblings with a grin, "Let's get to it. And we should hurry, if Bruce finds out that I'm here again even after giving me one last chance, I'm screwed."

"Oh, he won't find out," Tim smirked, waving off the thought. However, he was already concocting a plan to use this as blackmail against his older brother if Dick ever got a chance to give Tim a dare or question. "Now, let's go, Superman should be in the monitor room."

"And you know this how?" Stephanie inquired as she and others began to follow Tim down the hall.

"He probably hacked the League's systems and found out who has monitor duty before assigning Jason with the dare," Barbara explained, positive that that was the case.

"Good," Stephanie let out a sigh of relief, "Cause I was afraid that he had some sort of tracking device on Superman." Tim let out a chuckle and turned to smirk at the blonde with a smug look that caused the girl to pale. "TIM!"

"What?" Tim asked innocently, "I don't question what you do, do I?"

"You kind of do," Stephanie reminded him angrily.

"And for good reason too," Damian muttered earning an agreeing nod from Ulysses.

"Oh, what do you three know?" Stephanie grumbled with a glare before pushing past Tim and stomping down the hall ahead of them.

"Stephanie," Tim said pleasantly as he came to a stop. "Where are you going?"

"See!" Stephanie spun around placing her hands on her hips as she sent a deathly glare towards the black haired boy. "There you go again! You question everything that I do! And it pisses me off! Why can't you admit that I know what I'm doing?"

Tim merely smiled before pointing down the hallway to his right, "Monitor room is that way."

The blonde haired girl reddened as she stuttered, "I-I knew that, I was just testing you." She quickly walked back towards them and turned into the hallway.

"Sure you did," Tim added as he followed her, pleased with his victory. They reached the door of the monitor room with less dead air than one of Bruce's lectures. "Alright, Jason, get in there and go have a heart to heart with Supes."

Jason was pale and spoke for the first time since they got to the Metrotower, "Do I have to?" His voice was small and meek.

"You could always wear the shirt," Ulysses offered. No sooner had the words escaped the brown haired boy's mouth than Barbara pushed him aside with such force that he hit the wall hard. "Owwwwww…." He let out as he slid down to the ground.

"No," Barbara growled, her eyes flashing with anger as she grabbed Jason by the collar and brought his face close to hers. "Listen to me and listen to me good, we came all the way here and so you're going to go in there and do the damn dare!"

Jason gulped as he asked meekly, turning his head towards his brothers, "I'm pretty sure this is against the rules."

"Nope," Tim shook his head, "There was only one rule and that was the T-shirt thing. Anything else is fair game."

"I hate my life," Jason mumbled as he freed himself from the redhead's grip and walked towards the door of the monitor room. He took a deep breath before turning back to his siblings, "Remember me for all the awesome, yet vaguely horrible, things I've done if I don't come out alive."

"Stop being so melodramatic," Dick rolled his eyes.

Unable to come up with a dignified response, Jason sputtered a bunch of mocking noises to which the rest of his family rolled their eyes. Just as Jason was about to open the door, the door slid open and out walked Atom Smasher who walked past the Bat family, observing them suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.

Jason turned around to his family who didn't really care about the passing man, most were annoyed that Jason was stalling so long. All except Tim who was staring after the man with a scowl and narrowed eyes that showed his disgust.

"What was that?" Jason inquired, suspicious.

Tim's eyes widened and in a second he was back to the cheerful yet equally smug smirk from before. "What was what?" He was giving Jason that look that showed that he thought his older brother was crazy.

"That look!" Jason pointed out incredulously. "I know what I saw, dammit!"

"Jason, stop stalling and just do the dare," Tim smirked innocently.

"I've got my eye on you," Jason hissed as he pointed two fingers at his eyes at and then at Tim.

Behind them, the others were getting restless and even more than irritated than before if that was even possible. "Just go!" They screamed in perfect unison and then shoving Jason into the room. Jason stumbled in, turning his head and giving them a final glare.

"Fine," he mumbled as he slowly made his way towards where Superman was standing, his back to the door and watching the screens that had security camera footage of Black Canary on a mission with Wonder Woman, Batman interrogating some corrupt CEO about hiring some assassin, and finally one of the Flash on a mission with Green Lantern in Central City. Jason rapped Superman lightly on the shoulder, praying that the Big Blue was too busy to waste his time with him.

Much to his dismay, Superman whipped around to look at the boy, completely ignoring the distress call he was getting from Flash who desperately needed back up since Hal had been forced to break up a fight between Star Sapphire Carol Ferris and Sinestro which had already destroyed three blocks of the city, leaving Barry with no fire power against the entire crew of the Rogues who had adopted a new toy in the shape of a cannon-sized, laser-shooting blaster. There was this giant, goofy, and giddy grin on Superman's face and in his eyes as he looked at the younger boy whose eyes had widened and he was beginning to get really freaked out and doubting if wearing the Superman shirt would be as bad at this.

"Hi, Superman," Jason greeted meekly, offering a small wave. This was totally out of character for the loud 'anti-hero' who was always in the faces of all the Justice League members, regardless of their age, experience, or demeanor. But when he saw that creepy look on Superman's face, he felt the same way he did when Joker had stood over him grinning insanely, except for twenty times more freaked out. He took a deep breath and let out rapidly, sensing all eyes on the room on him, "Ihaveacrushonkara." Behind him, he could hear Tim, Dick, Stephanie, Barbara, and Cassandra's stifled laughs, giggles, and chuckles and Ulysses and Damian's stumped grunts.

Superman's grin immediately vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He blinked twice and swallowed exaggeratedly. A few minutes later, which seemed like a lifetime to poor Jason, Superman finally spoke. He words came out forced; it was like he didn't want to know the actual answer to his question, "What…did you say?"

Jason gulped before repeating this time softer and slower. He knew that Superman heard him and if Big Blue was making him repeat it, he probably was pissed and there was no reason to make him any angrier than he already was. "I like Kara." His hands immediately jumped up to cover his face. "Don't hit me! I'll tell Bruce!"

Behind him, he heard Damian exclaim shocked, "What the hell!" And then came the sound of a hand making impact with head. "Dick, you ass!" Then there another sound of head slapping.

"Damian, watch your language," Dick hissed quietly, just barely loud enough for Jason to hear. He clamped a hand over Damian's mouth so that he could watch the scene unfold in front of him with his full attention. Damian debated whether or not he should bite Dick's had to get revenge but decided the scene in front of him was too good to miss.

Meanwhile, Superman's fists clenched tightly as he took a deep breath. "Jason," his voice was stern. "You're too good for her, dammit!" He was so angry that he forget the rule that Batman had set up that no one was supposed to swear in front of Tim (not Damian, mind you).

"I know!" Jason blurted out, not having heard what the Man of the Steel had actually said. "She's way too good for me! She's so pretty and I'm so…ugh! And I'm a half criminal, half wannabe hero! She's the ideal female hero, the pinnacle of beauty! I use guns and she's bulletproof. You can stop rubbing in the fact that she's way too good for me! Dammit! And another thing –" The black haired boy paused and looked strangely at Superman who was giving him a confused look in return, "Wait, what did you say?"

"Jason, Kara's not good enough for you. She's not worthy enough to be part of the Bat family! She's not even worthy enough to be Batgirl's friend! How could you even think of her like that?" Superman demanded, his fist beginning to pound down angrily on the computer, repeatedly.

"Wow, didn't expect that," Jason shrugged to himself as he listened to the rant and pounding of the fist which was beginning to slightly tremble the room. Not leaving well enough alone, Jason felt the need to defend the girl of his dreams, "Are you freaking kidding me?" He had seemed to have gotten his voice back as he yelled at the alien, "She's Supergirl, dammit! She's good enough for any guy on this planet –"

Tim, seeing the anger growing in Clark's eyes, interrupted, "Uh, Jason, I think you should stop now."

"And another thing, I would die to go on one date with her!"

"JASON!"

"No! She's not worthy for you! She's not good enough to be your girlfriend! She's just annoying blonde cheerleader!" Superman was beginning to stomp his foot on the ground both uncharacteristically and childishly. The bat family was beginning to get freak out at this new side that they had never seen before just as the Metrotower began shaking.

Dick cursed loudly as he struggled to regain his footings, he ran forward and grabbed Jason's arm. "Come on we need to go before the Metrotower comes down on us."

"Yeah, I should have kept my mouth shut," Jason realized his mistake of going too far.

"You think?" Tim rolled his eyes, pissed as he pushed Cassandra and Stephanie towards the door. The two girls gave him a look for him to stop pushing and he backed off.

"So that's what you meant," Ulysses finally spoke. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Wow, you're slow," Tim commented, his voice sardonic.

"Shut up," Ulysses growled.

"Can we get out of here? I value you my life!" Dick screamed like a girl as a large piece of ceiling fell inches away from him.

"I don't think you do," Barbara couldn't help snapping.

"Let it go, woman!" Dick yelled just as another piece of debris dropped inches away from him. "Crap, let's get out of here."

As they ran out at full speed towards the Batwing, which they all prayed was still intact, Tim couldn't help thinking, "I hope that Atom Smasher gets crushed," and then giggling giddily out loud, earning him looks from Stephanie and Jason who were running beside him. He gave them an evil glare, scaring the pee out of Jason before speeding up and taking the lead of the group. He would have to punish them later for bursting his bubble. All in good time, all in good time.

* * *

**Sorry for the out of character Jason and Superman... But in this version Supes is a total Batman fanboy.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. June 5: Boom

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Sorry for the long wait, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Truth or Dare Bat Style

Chapter 4: June 5: Boom

Dick Grayson lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind wandered back to the day before. In their silly game, they had managed to anger Superman, see Superman's crazy fanboy side, and collapse the entire Metrotower. And if that wasn't enough, they made a dent in the Bat Wing. The dent was the last straw. Bruce yelled at them for a good four hours straight, only stopping when Commissioner Gordon had requested an audience with Batman. The bat-kids had all rushed asleep to avoid seeing their disappointed father.

But the guilt wouldn't let Dick sleep as he turned over another time to rest on his side, hoping that this would be the position that would let him get some sleep. He saw the door crack open, and a light penetrated his dark room. "Dick?" He heard a soft whisper, "Are you awake?" The door was shoved open and in walked Jason. "Wake up, dammit," he hissed as he started beating Dick with a pillow.

"Jason!" Dick snapped as he shot up and grabbed the pillow, tossing it to the side, "I'm awake, dammit."

"I know," Jason smirked before his lips turned into a frown and he let out a sigh. "Bruce was pretty pissed, wasn't he?"

Nodding silently, Dick put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "He'll get over it. He always does. Bruce will probably give us the silent treatment and then he'll forget all about it in a week."

"You two couldn't sleep either?" The two boys looked up to see Stephanie, Cassandra, Damian, and Ulysses poking their head into the room.

"Nope," Dick shook his head as he brought his feet over the side of the bed and sat on the edge next to Jason. "Come on in." The rest of the bat kids scrambled in and made themselves comfortable on Dick's thankfully large bed.

"Were your consciences keeping you up too?" Stephanie asked softly as she played with a lock of her hair.

Ulysses scoffed at the idea, "I don't have a conscience."

"We know, Ulysses," Dick sighed, not wanting there to be another fight, "We know."

"Good."

Dick glanced around at his depressed family and took a deep breath. "I know what will cheer us up. How about another round of Truth or Dare," he fished into his drawer and brought out the die.

The others eyed him wearily. Cassandra finally spoke for them all, "That's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Nah," Dick waved off the thought. "We just have to make sure we don't have a dare that will piss Batman off. Other than that, we should be good. So are you guys in or what?" He inquired, tossing the die up and down to tempt them into playing.

Stephanie pursed her lips before speaking, "But Babs, isn't here."

"I don't think she'd want us calling at three in the morning to play a stupid game," Jason offered and the others nodded. Ulysses shivered as he thought of a sleep deprived Barbara.

"Fine, let's do this," Stephanie conceded. The others gradually nodded and shrugged that they would play too.

"Wait, we're missing someone," Dick suddenly said.

* * *

Tim's lips curled into a smile as he slept peacefully in his soft, comfy bed, unbeknownst to him that his siblings were standing over him, arms crossed and pissed that he could sleep so well.

"This guy doesn't have a conscience," Ulysses whispered rather loudly, not caring if he woke the boy up or not.

"How can he sleep like that!" Stephanie demanded, pissed. She really needed to get her beauty sleep but because of Tim, that wasn't possible. So how was it fair that he was sleeping right now? "I say we wake him up."

"For once, I agree with you, blondie," Damian grinned mischievously as he rubbed his hands together, concocting a plan to wake his older brother up in the most painful way possible.

Dick looked pained as he watched his little brother who was usually so tormented (and tormenting) sleep so soundly and peacefully. "I don't know; let's leave him out of the round."

"We can't," Jason hissed, inwardly he really wanted to get revenge as soon as possible. "We're already one player down!"

Tim rolled over, mumbling, "Yes, Atom Smasher, you are going to die….my apologies…"

"Okay, seriously, what is this guy's deal with Atom Smasher," Jason demanded, the others shrugged.

"Let's wake him up and get out of here," Stephanie declared and Jason reached over to shake Tim away. Suddenly Tim's had shot up and caught Jason's hand before he could even touch him.

"GO away," he ordered his voice hard and pissed. Dick was half tempted to comply. But Jason, young, stupid, Jason, being the thick headed person he was, pushed Tim off the bed.

"Revenge's a -" He was cut off by Dick's hand that quickly positioned itself on his mouth.

"Not in front of Tim," Dick warned as the seventeen year old stood up and wiped the dust off of himself before turning to his older brothers with a deathly glare.

"What do you want?" Tim demanded, crossing his arms.

"To continue the game," Stephanie showed him the die.

"You wake me up for that? I was having a good dream, dammit," Tim pouted which scared Damian a little.

"Yeah, about that, there's something you need," Stephanie raised an eyebrow as she recalled what the boy had been mumbling in his sleep. "It's called therapy. Get it."

"Whatever," Tim rolled his eyes as he stretched out his arms. "Since it is nearly impossible for me to recapture that piece of art that I was dreaming, I'll play the game with you."

"Oh, good, Timmy boy is going to grace us with his presence," Ulysses mumbled sarcastically.

"Fortunately for you, Ulysses, I'm in a really good mood right now so I won't hold that against you later on," Tim smiled sweetly at his ex-enemy.

"Gee, thank you," Ulysses added with the same sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome," Tim smirked, knowing what the brown haired boy had meant but taking it the wrong way on purpose. "It's Jason's turn right?"

"Damn right it is," Jason yelled, after biting Dick's hand and forcing the older boy to retract it.

"Here take the dice," Dick shoved the die into Jason's awaiting hands. A look of pure malice came across Jason's face as he shook the die in his hand.

"Ooh, I hope I get someone good," Jason mumbled creepily under his breath, making the hairs stand up on his siblings' necks. He released the die in an over dramatic, totally Jason manner and all eyes watched as it hit the floor and continued to roll. Everything one held their breaths, whatever dare or question that Jason concocted was sure to be hell for the victim. The die continued to roll and roll farther and farther away from the bed and the piercing eyes. It continued to roll and roll until it disappeared under the dresser. Everyone let out their breaths and groaned loudly. Tim reached over and slapped Jason upside the head.

"Idiot," he said in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Jason retorted cleverly as he reached over to strangle his little brother who defended himself with ease. Just as Jason pounced, Tim dodged to the left, causing Jason to fall off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Tim, Jason, stop fighting," Dick ordered maternally.

"No, mother," Tim and Jason smirked mockingly.

"Hey, Jay, while you're down there, be a doll and get the die," Tim smirked victoriously as he leaned against his headboard. Jason growled under his breath about how he was going to find out Tim deepest and darkest secret and tell the whole world about it.

Cassandra sighed heavily giving Tim an annoyed look, "Why must you provoke him?"

Tim grinned like a child, "Cause it's fun."

"AHA!" Jason screamed as he jumped to his feet. He turned back to his family with a triumphant smirk plastered firmly on his face, "Guess who I got."

"The Tooth Fairy?" Ulysses raised an eyebrow, not amused.

"The Tooth Fairy is real!" Dick piped up then shrunk down when that earned him several glares.

"No," Jason sat next to Tim and threw an arm around the younger boy, "Timmy, truth or dare?"

Rolling his eyes, Tim didn't seem fazed by the underlying threat in that sentence. He knew that Jason was way too stupid for his own good to see that there was plenty of blackmail left on him. But that excited him. After getting a really lame question from Cassandra who wanted to conceal her deep, dark secret from the rest of the group, Tim felt the game was just boring. In other words, Tim was ready to do something completely irresponsible and stupid. "Dare," Tim's lips crept up into a confident smile.

"Alright, your funeral," Jason seemed extremely pleased with himself. Just as he opened his mouth to formulate the dare into words, Stephanie cut him off.

"Wait, Babs isn't here," she repeated, knowing that the only way to tame Jason's inner craziness was to have Barbara there. "Shouldn't we wait for her or call her or something?"

The boys all looked at her blankly for a few moments, as if they were trying to comprehend what she had just said and trying to decide if they really cared or not. Suddenly, Ulysses's eyes widened, "Stephanie's right! Barbara's not here so the dares can be stupider and more destructive than usual!" Jason's grin grew as he absorbed this realization which made him come to one of his own: no Barbara=stupider dares=more revenge on Tim!

"That's not what I meant!" Stephanie retorted. "Do you only here what you want to here?"

"Why thank you, yes I did get a haircut. And no, you can't be my girl. The only girl for me is a certain blonde brunette!" Ulysses seemed like was off in his own world at the moment. The others gave him strange looks and began to think that he was truly the most messed up. Probably, one of those explosions of his seriously messed up his brain.

"First, ewwwwwwww," Stephanie shivered at the thought of being in love with or worse, thinking that Ulysses was decent looking.

"And second, how can you be a blonde brunette?" Damian inquired, but refusing to let on that he was confused.

"And third, keep dreaming, Armstrong, because she doesn't like you," Tim felt the need to add.

"A guy can dream, okay?" Ulysses mumbled before going over into the corner to sulk.

"Awwwwwww, now I need to cheer little Ulysses up," Jason's grin returned once again as he turned to Tim, his voice almost resembling Joker's. "Timmy, I dare you to blow up the JSA headquarters."

"You had to provoke him," Cassandra sighed again.

Jumping up, Ulysses declared cheerfully, "I'm happy now."

"Come on, Tim, let's go," Jason smirked, thinking that he got the upper hand and finally given Tim a dare that he refused to do. He couldn't wait to see Tim in the superman shirt. Soon Jason was lost in his thoughts about Bruce's reaction, deciding that he would take pictures for blackmail and then post it all over the internet. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do...

"Okay," Tim shrugged standing up. "I'm gonna need some supplies."

"Wait, you're not serious about actually doing this, right?" Stephanie scrambled to her feet, blocking Tim from the door. She had a look of shock on her face and she almost seemed panicked.

Shrugging again, Tim nodded carelessly as he stretched out his limbs, grabbing a sweatshirt from his closet and pulling it over his pajamas. Yawning, he grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand and began to type something in. "Yeah. So what?" He was completely engrossed in his cell and seemed to only be half listening to Stephanie.

"It's a little thing we call ILLEGAL! Against the laws! What criminals do!" She side glanced at Jason and Ulysses when she said the last part. The two just look innocently at her even though it was obvious they were getting excited for Tim doing the dare.

"She's got a point," Dick spoke diplomatically, taking control of the situation. "Blowing up the JSA headquarters isn't no-Barbara fun, that's criminal fun."

"What's wrong with criminal fun?" Jason had a mixture of being offended, pissed, and annoyed on his face as he crossed his arms and glared pointedly at his older brother. At his side, Ulysses nodded and grunted his agreement.

"It's just not-," Dick paused thinking of a nice way to put his thoughts. Seeing that there was no other way to put it, he said bluntly, "It's illegal, and wrong, and there are laws against it. and it reduces you to the likes of petty criminals."

Jason blinked turning to Ulysses with a shocked face, "Did, Dickie-bird just call me petty?"

"I think he did," Ulysses nodded before they both shot angry glares at the older boy. Damian snickered from his seat on the ground.

"So what is Tim going to do?" Cassandra inquired hoping that it didn't include blowing up someone's headquarters or anything in general.

"How about..." Dick trailed off thoughtfully.

"Finally someone talked some sense into those idiots," Stephanie sighed in relief, although not sure about why she got so worked up over the dare.

"How about blowing up the JSA All-star headquarters?" Dick offered suddenly.

Ulysses, Jason, and Damian grinned widely, "EVEN BETTER!"

Tim tore his eyes off of his phone and smirked, "I am so in."

"DICK!" Stephanie screamed and was immediately hushed by everyone else.

"You'll wake Bruce," Tim hissed.

"Or worse, Alfred," Damian paled and the rest of them shuddered. Alfred was not an early morning person when it came to dealing with the troublemaking young adults.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Batgirl hissed as she exited the Bat jet which was parked a few feet away from the ranch that served as the JSA All-stars headquarters. "And where the hell is Babs? She should be stopping this!"

"Just as a side question, if someone stops someone else from doing the dare, who wears the shirt?" Red Hood inquired, completely ignoring the blonde's question. He turned to Red Robin who was zipping up a duffle bag. The seventeen year old hero looked up at his older brother and could see the questioning look behind the red helmet. He shrugged as he stood up and put the strap of the bag on his shoulder, adjusting it so that it wouldn't bother him, "I guess the person who stopped him or her. I mean that's only fair."

"So should we make that a rule or something?" Black Bat inquired as she walked up next to the two boys.

Red Hood and Red Robin exchanged a look before nodding, "Sounds good."

"This game sure has a lot of rules and restrictions for being a "no rules except the superman shirt" game," Robin commented as he finished tying his boots.

"Shush, Damian, I need be completely concentrated and your voice annoys me," Red Robin ordered. Robin scowled behind his mask.

"Your face annoys me, so when are you getting lost?"

"Jay, I'm losing my concentration, get rid of the problem!" Red Robin commanded.

"On it," Red Hood reached into his pocket and dug around for a few minutes. "Machete...no...lighter...no...pistol...no...Ak-47...no...AHA!" He brought out a roll of duck tape and looked up to see the horrified expressions on his family's faces. "What?"

"You keep all that in your pocket?" Nightwing inquired, stunned. "How do you fit it all in there?"

"Practice," Red Hood shrugged as cut a piece of tape off with the machete from his pocket and forced it onto Damian's mouth. Then he turned away from his family and look forward with a serious expression "remember, kiddies, silence is golden. but ducktape is silver!

"Who are you talking to?" Red Robin inquired, raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

"The audience," Red Hood replied like it was obvious.

Batgirl gasped, "You can't just break the fourth wall!:"

"Well, guess what, I just did," Jason smirked smugly.

"I hate to interrupt. Actually I don't really give a crap, but are we going to blow this joint up or not?" Anarchy demanded impatiently, Robin nodded as he wrestled with the tape on his face. But having absolutely no upper body strength, the tape won.

"Let's get to it then," Red Hood grinned as he started walking forward but Red Robin grabbed him.

"I work alone," he narrowed his eyes before moving towards the ranch, leaving his family behind him,

"Is it just me or does he sound more and more like Batman every day?" Nightwing commented and they all nodded.

* * *

"And in recent news," the news lady said seriously, "We have just been informed that the JSA All-stars headquarters has been blown up. There have been several theories on whom or what did this, but they have been yet to be confirmed.

Barbara turned off the TV and took a deep breath."You blew up the JSA All-stars headquarters!" She glanced accusingly at the rest of the Bat family. Ulysses and Jason were stifling laughs, Dick was arguing on the phone with someone about having had nothing to do with the explosion, Tim was smirking smugly, Cassandra was shaking her head as she attempted to read, Damian looked creepily happy, and Stephanie was mumbling curses at the rest of the family under her breath. "What kind of stupid, idiotic idea was that, dammit?" She ran her hand through her fiery red hair, noticing Dick stare at her. "What?" She demanded angrily.

"You're so hot when you're mad," he said off-handedly.

"Shut up, Dick," Barbara turned away from the family to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. "You do realize there will be consequences for this right?"

"Consequences?" Ulysses repeated as if it was a foreign word to him.

"Yes," Barbara let out a sigh of disbelief as she turned around and looked the brunette hard in the eyes, "You do bad things, you'll have to deal with the repercussions."

"We didn't do anything bad!" Jason protested, unsure of why Barbara was getting so angry. After all, wasn't she the one with the passionate hate for Powergirl?

"Didn't do anything bad?" Barbara stared at the younger boy, wide-eyed. She groaned exasperated, "You blew up someone's hard work! And worse, what if someone was in there? What if someone got hurt-" Tim coughed, interrupting Barbara's rant.

"I made sure that everyone was out first," Tim explained. Barbara approached him, pointing at him accusingly. Normally, the one under her deadly gaze would shrink back, cower and fear; but Tim had been through far worse. Heck, his glare was worse. So he stood his ground, crossing his arms and watching her with a bored expression.

"Tim, I thought better of you! How could you just go and let these idiots blow up the JSA All-star's HQ?"

"Easily."

"WHY!" She was losing her patience and beginning to wonder what made the boy so intolerable.

"Because I did it."

"TIM!"

"What?"

"TIM!"

"I said what?"

"That wasn't me, you doofus," Barbara screamed. The second yell had been more manlier than her voice.

"I just thought your voice cracked?" Damian smirked, earning him a high five from Tim before they realized what they were doing and glared at each other.

Bruce Wayne entered the room, his cold expression making everyone shiver. "I see that you have heard the news." The younger Bats swallowed and forced themselves to nod. "Tim, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this." Normally Tim would just lie and get out scot-free, maybe blame it on Jason or Ulysses; that was plausible, right? But Alfred was standing behind Bruce and no one could lie to that ninja.

"I did it," Tim confessed, looking down to avoid Alfred's disappointed look.

Bruce hmpffed before walking towards Tim. Dick and Barbara looked startled, afraid that Bruce was going to hit Tim or something along those lines. "Bruce, he made a mistake," Barbara managed out, stuttering most of it.

"He's a good kid," Dick added desperately.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the two young adults before pushing past them and pulling Tim into a hug. "That's why you're my favorite," he mumbling, ruffling the teen's hair. Tim was utterly confused but returned the hug. You don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Meanwhile, the rest of the family stood by shocked.

Damian spoke up, "Father, I think you misheard, Drake blew up the JSA All-stars' HQ. YOU should punish him not hug him!"

"Although that hug could have been a punishment," Jason whispered to Cassandra who jabbed him in the gut with her elbow to get him to shut up.

"Exactly," Bruce was almost close to cracking into a smile, ALMOST. "Why don't any of you do something like that?" After patting a very unamused Tim on the head, Bruce exited with Alfred following him, shaking his head and saying, "Some parent you are, Master Bruce. Do get your priorities straight."

"Unbelievable," Jason muttered, pissed. "The one time that Tim does something bad! He gets away with it!"

Tim looked at his brother and smirked smugly, "It's one of my many skills."

"You don't have any skills!" Jason screamed as he followed Tim out of the room, probably to torture his methods out of him.

"Okay today did not turn out the way I thought it would," Dick commented only to receive a slap to the back of his head from Barbara.

"Dick, I'm going to tell you how stupid what you did today was," she growled.

"Here we go," Dick rolled his eyes only to get slapped upside the head again. "OW!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	5. June 6: Date

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. I don't own anything...**

**WARNING: This is rated T for language. There's a couple damns and one shit dropped in this chapter. Just a heads up :)**

**So here's the next chapter after so many months. I'll try to add another chapter soon. Now that school's done, I have plenty of time and ideas. So review if you want more and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Truth or Dare Bat Style

Chapter 5: June 6: Date

Tim Drake walked into the room, his laptop tucked under his arm, and holding a smoothie in the other hand. He sat down in one of the armchairs and opened up his laptop, immediately getting to work while ignoring the glares that he was getting from his older brother who sat across from him, sharpening his knifes. A few minutes passed and Tim decided to amuse his brother, "What do you want, Jason?"

Jason merely narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at his younger brother, not answering. Tim rolled his eyes and was about to get back to work when the door of the den was slammed open and in walked the rest of his siblings who immediately settled down in the armchairs and sofas around the coffee table. Dick tossed the die to Tim who caught it with ease as he skimmed over something that was open on the laptop.

"Your turn, little bro," Dick grinned, as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's see who the sucker you get is."

Tim tossed the die on the coffee table lazily and leaned back in his chair. Stephanie leaned over from her perch on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. "Dick, get prepared."

Tapping his fingers together diabolically, Tim let out an evil chuckle that sent chills down the spines of the others and Dick swallowed hard. All the joy that was previously in him was gone and now he was just scared. "Are you ready, Dick?"

"Hit me with your best shot," Dick managed to get out, praying that his little brother would go easy on him.

"Truth or dare," Tim inquired pleasantly.

"Dare," Dick decided that he did not want anyone in that room to know his deepest and darkest secrets.

"I dare you," Tim paused for dramatic effect, "to take the blame for my dare yesterday."

Dick looked confused, "But Bruce already caught you and congratulated you. He was happy that you did it! Why would you want—"

The door slammed open, interrupted Dick midsentence and in walked a very angry blonde –Powergirl. "Who," she growled, "Who did it?" Dick paled as he looked towards Tim who smirked knowingly and nodded him forward. Gulping, he raised his hand hesitantly.

Barbara hissed into his ear, "Should have just taken the shirt."

Powergirl grabbed Dick by the collar and brought his face close to hers. "Grayson, let's have a chat outside." She carried him outside of the room; his screams of help could be heard as they left. As the door frame cleared of the woman's bulky figure, another more petite blonde stood in the doorway looking after the retreating figure of the angry woman. She turned to the bat family and crossed her arms over the white star on her chest, raising an eyebrow.

Her vivid blue eyes locked onto Tim's, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Tim feigned a very convincing innocent look, "Me? I'm offended. I would never do something as stupid as that." The girl shrugged, not really believing him, but letting it go as the group heard girlish screams penetrate the room.

"Hey, Star," Stephanie grinned at the girl, "We're one player down. Want to play?"

Stargirl gave her a strange look. "Play what?"

"Truth or dare," Barbara explained. "Say no, if you value your life."

Grinning, Stargirl settled down in the seat that Dick had just vacated and leaned her cosmic staff against the coffee table. "I got nothing to do till Powergirl gets done with Dick and then calms down. Cause trust me, you do not want to be near her when she's mad." She looked around at the group, "So whose turn is it?"

"Well, it was Dick's, but he's busy right now," Ulysses was smirking. "And since you are our special guest, we'll roll to see who gets to torture –I mean….oh who am I kidding? I really do mean torture –you."

"Okayyyyy," Stargirl was beginning to regret joining the game as she reached forward and snatched the die off of the coffee table. She rolled it out on the table and Tim leaned forward to see who it landed on.

"Stephanie," Tim muttered out loud, a hint of disappointment buried under the overtone of not really caring.

"Yes!" Stephanie yelped gleefully. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Stargirl replied confidently.

A dark looked came over Stephanie's face, "I have a perfect dare for you, Star."

Tim rolled his eyes, sulkily as he leaned back in his chair, not noticing Jason's suspicious look from across the room. "Just get on with it, Steph."

Stephanie glared briefly at the teenage boy before turning back to her friend, "I dare you to go on a date with Jakeem Williams."

"Why?" Stargirl let out desperately for lack of something better to say. "Do you hate me? You hate me, don't you?"

Tim's eyes widened, "You don't have to do the dare, Courtney. The penalty is just wearing a T-shirt."

The blonde hero brightened immediately as she looked at Tim like he was her hero, "What T-shirt?" Stephanie groaned upset as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was really looking forward to seeing Courtney make it through a painful evening.

The seventeen year old hero smiled, pleased, as he brought out a t-shirt from next to him and held it up for the blonde to see. Courtney immediately paled and her lips twitched into a frown, "On no," she murmured. Now it was Stephanie's turn to brighten considerably.

"I take it that you're going to do the dare," Stephanie prodded a grin on her face. She felt oddly sadistic today. The masked girl nodded slowly, as if she was in a trance.

"Why!" Tim demanded, "All you have to do is wear this shirt to get out of it!"

"I know," Stargirl sighed, "But if I wore that shirt around Pat, he would assume that something happened between me and Superboy. You do know that's the reason why he didn't want me in Young Justice, right?" Tim's eyes narrowed and darkened as she explained. Jason gave his little brother a strange look but said nothing.

"So, you want me to call Jakeem or will you?" Stephanie grinned as she reached for the phone and presented it to Stargirl who gave her an icy stare.

"I will get you for this," Stargirl grumbled as she snatched the phone from Stephanie and began punching in the numbers.

"I'll help," Tim murmured under his breath. Damian was the only one to catch it and just shrugged it off.

As Stargirl finished punching the numbers, pushed her hair back, and put the phone to her ear, Stephanie snickered, "Oooh, you have his number memorized!" The masked girl scowled at her friend and mouthed a threat.

"Hi, Jakeem, yeah this is Courtney…" She put her hand up to signal Stephanie and others to be quiet. "I'm calling from a …_friend's_ house…Look, I was wondering …if you're free tonight… do you want to hang out tonight…" There was an annoyed expression on her face as she glared at Stephanie. "Yes, a date." She hung up the phone and looked at Stephanie. "There? Happy?"

"Yes," Stephanie smiled evilly as she stood up, "Now it's time to dress you up!"

"I'm not wearing a skirt!" Stargirl yelled after her.

"I'm sorry; did you want to wear the Superman shirt?" Stephanie smiled innocently as she poked her head back into the room.

"No," Stargirl sighed as she got up and started to follow the other blonde out of the room but stopped in the doorway. She turned her head and mouthed to Tim, "HELP ME!" Barbara let out a chuckle as she pushed Stargirl out of the room and down the hallway with Cassandra close behind her.

The boys were left in complete, awkward silence.

"I need to get me date-spy gear out," Ulysses murmured out loud, earning strange looks from his brothers. "Don't pretend you guys don't have a kit for that too."

Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No, Ulysses, we don't." Jason coughed nervously and shrugged when Tim glanced at him.

"I have a kill-Tim kit if that helps," Damian offered. They all looked at him.

"How the hell would that help?" Tim demanded, pissed. This day was not going well for him.

* * *

A few hours later, the boys, Barbara, and Cassandra were seated in the living room waiting for Stephanie to finish getting Courtney ready. Jason and Damian were watching on with a mixture of interest and boredom as Ulysses inspected his date-spying kit. Tim was typing vigorously on his laptop, each letter being hit with such force that Barbara and Cassandra began betting on when the laptop would just fall apart or blow up. Finally, Stephanie burst into the room with a grin on her face.

"We're ready," Stephanie flashed her family a devious smirk. "Come on out, Courtney."

The blonde girl stepped out of the shadows, nervously. Her long, blonde hair was down and framing her face. It was slightly wavier than usual and seemed to have a bit of glitter in it, courtesy of the impish Stephanie. She was wearing a strapless, glittery blue baby-doll dress that ended just above her knees. She had on black tights and black pumps. Jason noticed wearily that the banging on Tim's keyboard got louder and more frequent.

"Great, let's blow this joint," Ulysses announced pushing past her. The others followed him out leaving Courtney alone in the room with just Tim who shut his laptop down hard and put it on the table. He stood up and walked towards the door. He was about to pass her without a word until she stepped in front of him and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Tim, how do I look?" She asked. "Honestly."

Tim let out an aggravated sigh as he ran his hair through his messy hair. He looked into her blue eyes that pleaded for his honest opinion. And he knew exactly where she was coming from and where her insecurities were. "You look gorgeous." He gave her a warm, friendly smile.

Her deep red lips (Tim noticed that they had a smooth layer of lipstick and lip gloss and some sort of lip glitter and vaguely wondered what Stephanie was planning to happen on this date) broke out into a brilliant grin as she hugged him quickly. "Thanks!" She trotted out the room as fast as her heels would allow her leaving Tim staring after her.

"Damn Stephanie." Tim muttered with a deep frown and a firm kick to the couch. Just as Tim retracted his leg did he notice Jason's head poking into the room. Tim stared back at his brother who just narrowed his eyes and slowly back away.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Stephanie grinned widely as she slid into a booth, just a few feet away from the table that Jakeem and Courtney were sitting at. Cassandra, Ulysses, Damian, Barbara, Jason, and Tim filed in after her. It was a tight fit and there was a lot of complaining, mainly because each had a preference of they didn't want to sit next to in a small booth and Tim kept insisting that he should sit at the edge. Once they were all settled down, Stephanie turned her grin to her family, "This is nice."

"Oh yeaahhhhh," Ulysses murmured in a creepy, sadistic voice as he got out his date-spy gear and set it out on the table. A waiter approached their table with a smile on his face. He was trying not to stare at the cramped family and the equipment on the table.

"Hi, I'll be your serve—"

"What are you staring at?" Ulysses barked, the rest of the family let out a sigh. This happened every time they went out. "That's right! Keep moving! Nothing to see here!" The poor waiter rushed away scared.

Sighing, Barbara rubbed her temples, "Was that really necessary?"

"Is it really necessary every time we go to a restaurant?" Tim inquired, tiredly.

"Yes." Ulysses pouted manly-like. Stephanie reached over Cassandra and stole his binoculars. "Hey!"

"Shhhh," Stephanie hushed him as she brought the binoculars up to her face and zoomed in on Courtney and Jakeem.

"You're know, they're sitting right there," Tim pointed out, annoyed. "You don't need binoculars." There was a loud dramatic gasp from Stephanie, Ulysses, and Damian.

"How dare you!" Ulysses demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Binoculars make everything better," Damian added as he brought out his own pair from his pocket. Tim rolled eyes and Jason continued to stare at him.

"WHAT!" Tim screamed at the Jason who merely narrowed his eyes, not looking away.

…

The date had lasted a little more than an hour and much to the boys' relief it was coming to an end. From what they could tell, since they (*Stephanie*) had neglected to rig Courtney with microphones, Jakeem had just offered to pay and Courtney shook her head saying it was on her and then flashing them a quick, devious smirk. Only then did they realize that she had ordered the most expensive food and put it under Stephanie's name. The blonde Batgirl had only then realized that she was missing her credit card. Tim was grinning from that little turn of events. And now they were standing up to leave. Jakeem moved over to Courtney and helped her put on her black jacket. She smiled warmly at him. The Batgirl all dreamily murmured, "Awwwwwwwwwwww." Damian began to murmur along with them but caught himself before he embarrassed himself. Luckily, his brothers weren't paying attention.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tim muttered under his breath and Ulysses nodded, disgusted.

Courtney gave Jakeem a hug which he gladly reciprocated. Then pulling apart, Jakeem leaned in for the kiss and Courtney quickly redirected and pecked him on the cheek. Stephanie frowned as Jakeem began to apologize but Courtney waved it off. "So, why are you standing up, Tim?"

Tim blinked only now realizing that he had suddenly shot up. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to come up with a reason because even he didn't know what he was doing. "Jason spilled water on me."

"Really?" Barbara raised an eyebrow then looked at Jason who was looking slightly guilty as he moved the empty glass away from Tim.

"JASON!" Tim yelled as he realized that his pants really were wet.

Damian cackled, "Drake looks like peed himself." The rest of his family snickered. Growling, Tim stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

"I guess the joke on you, Steph," Courtney said smugly as they walked through the hall of Wayne manor to one of the guest rooms. Stephanie was holding a pile of clothes for her friend to change into and out of the dress.

"Oh really?" Stephanie cocked her head to one side.

"It was more pleasant than I thought it would be," Courtney explained as she limped down the hall. She wasn't very used to heels and spending an hour in a pair of Stephanie's super-high ones was not good on her feet.

"So when's the wedding?" Stephanie teased, dodging Courtney's fist with a laugh. "No need to get violent! You don't need to deny your love anymore!"

"You little!" Courtney chased Stephanie down the hall, passing Tim's open door in a flash.

Tim glared at the mirror but more specifically at his reflection in the mirror. He was happy that no one apart from his family had seen the "accident" but he cut it quite close with Courtney. There was rapping on the door, and the seventeen year old's eyes flickered to the doorway where Jason stood.

"What you want, Jason? I'm not in the mood," Tim let out a mental groan. He didn't know what was up with his brother today and frankly he didn't give a crap. All he wanted to do was go to bed and get some sleep.

Jason strolled over to his brother and leaned in so that his mouth was a few centimeters off from the younger boy's ear. "I know your secret, Timmy." He voice was raspy and sent a chill down Tim's spine. Jason leaned back and smirked triumphantly at the boy genius who was glaring daggers at him before turning on his heel and walking out as if nothing had happened. But his body language showed that he was extremely pleased with himself.

"Shit."

* * *

**Why do I love torturing Dick? Cause it's so darn fun! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
